


Genderbent Reverse Falls Drabbles

by ShatteredDreamsAmongOtherThings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Mostly GB! Mabel x Gideon in the first chapters, Romance, random order, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDreamsAmongOtherThings/pseuds/ShatteredDreamsAmongOtherThings
Summary: A series of oneshots set in the Genderbent Reverse Falls Universe .





	1. Chapter 1

The Gleeful's show was interesting to say the least.

Their costumes were beyond Flashy , baby blue garments with dramatic touches . Dipper Gleeful wore a full length cape that swept across the floor with her every move , plus a birthmark of what appeared to be the Big Dipper on her forehead .While Abel Gleeful lacked both a cape and a birthmark , he completely made up for it with a flourish of his own .

They performed multiple magic tricks , as well as making " Psychic predictions" , which , in Pacific's opinion , were absolutely fake .Unlike him , each trick made Gala scoot closer to the edge of her seat and her eyes impossibly wide .

Abel had the urge to roll his eyes . Despite it being the tenth time for most of the audience , they still looked mesmerized . After making yet another prediction , he noticed someone .

A tallish blonde dressed in bright ,rather outdated clothes wasn't clapping , in fact he seemed to be scoffing .

His smile grew tighter .

" Can't win everyone's heart , can we ?" Dipper mouthed .

He let out a growl only she could hear before turning back to the crowd .

Wait .

Sitting next to the unimpressed boy was a pudgy girl , baseball cap pulled over a platinum ponytail . She wasn't anything out of the ordinary except ...her eyes were wide , sparkling . Her mouth was agape , and she looked at him like he was her world .

He instantly fell in love with the feeling .

He skimmed her thoughts and found nothing but gushing amazement .She looked positively angelic , and to think he caused her to feel that way …

His heart skipped a beat .

" Abel." Dipper hissed from the side of her tightly smiling mouth .

God , had he frozen mid performance ?

No one had ever made him do that before . The albino's expression had switched to one of amazement to confusion .

He gulped slightly . " And for the next trick…"

Gala was the last to leave her seat , her smile never leaving her face .

Pacific rolled his eyes from the tent entrance .

" That was amazing !" She trudged up to him .

He silently disagreed with her . " I'm going to go find Rob .Coming ?"

" Yeah , but I think I left my vest on in my seat . "

She ran back to the middle row , scouring the chairs for her vest .

" Looking for this ?"

She looked up .

Abel Gleeful .

He was dangling her vest ( With a bedazzled pine tree on the back ) from his fingers .

" Uh -Thanks ."

The blue tinted lights cast upon him , and somehow he looked even more majestic .

Abel was beyond pleased . She was impressed even when he wasn't performing tricks , huh ?

She wore her astonished expression again , and he had the urge to scoop her up and take her home .

" New in town ?" He purred .

" Yeah , I'm staying with my stepfather , Bud Pines ?" She began to walk up the stairs leading up to the stage .

" Yes , the owner of the Mystery Shack , the Tent of Telepathy's number one competitor . "He winked . " I won't hold it against you ."

She smiled nervously .

"She's so skittish ." He mused .

She reached for vest , only for Abel's hands to encase hers ."

She was blushing profusely by now , and he was about to say something before a voice behind them made them jump .

" Gal ?"

She ripped her hands from his , turning towards Pacific who had entered the tent .

" I-I got my vest ." She squeaked .

" I can see that ." He threw a suspicious look towards Abel .

Abel was inwardly fuming . How dare he interrupt him ?

" Abel Gleeful ." He smiled tightly , not offering his hand .

" Pacific Northwest ." He answered blandly .

Abel's Sapphire eyes turned back to the object of his interest .

"And you are?"

" Gala Pines ." She didn't dare offer her hand .

He grinned . " Pleasure . Allow me to introduce my sister ." He gestured to behind the curtains .

Standing there was Dipper ,still wearing her sweeping cape .

She smiled at them coolly, walking out on stage .

" Dipper Gleeful ."

Pacific then noticed their matching amulets , Dipper was wearing one around her neck while Abel had his in a hairpiece .

His suspicions grew .

Dipper scanned them with steely eyes , then wrinkled her nose slightly at the two .Abel seemed to forget about the other two in the tent , focusing completely on his newest object of affection .

"Gal,come on ."He tugged at her hand , dragging her away from the Gleeful's .

Abel's eyes flashed angrily before his face relaxed into a grin ." Come back soon ." He said in a sing-song voice .

It wasn't a request but an order .

Gala spared a quick glance before being dragged out of the tent , despite being incredibly unnerved .

" Well?" Abel glanced at his sister .

" I think ." She rubbed her amulet . " They'll make interesting contribution to this town ."

Abel visualized the angelic girl , pale skin turned pink .

" Definitely ." He agreed .


	2. Chapter 2

 It was no secret that Abel Gleeful was a Playboy. Girl ? Boy ? Didn't matter . If they were around his age , then he would flirt and charm the person until they were a stuttering mess . If they was interested , he would pursue them further. Soon enough they were ready to hand over their heart ( and then some ) . Abel would bask in satisfaction , then move on, crushing the lovesick fool's heart under his heels . That is , that's how it was before Gala Pines and Pacific Northwest arrived at the mystery shack .

_Gala Pines_ . He stared from across the diner , the Pines and the single Northwest were eating lunch . He only ever visited the hovel to flirt with his targets for the day . Today was no exception . When she first arrived in the diner , he made sure she noticed him , winking and flashing her a megawatt smile that would have made anyone else swoon on the spot . She then asked to switch to the inside of the booth . She had ordered pancakes and had gotten syrup and powdered sugar all over her face .He unconsciously sighed .

Dipper rolled her eyes . "Pathetic .Seems like you're the lovesick fool ." To her surprise , he didn't deny it . She frowned . His obsession with the girl was a new record , over a week . _Was it a matter of wanting what he couldn't have ?_ She stirred her straw . Yes , that must have been it . _What other reason would there be ?_ "I'm honestly surprised you didn't go after the Northwest by now ." She took a sip of coffee .

" Why would I ?" He asked , never tearing his eyes from the angel on the opposite end of the diner.

" You've met him too , so why aren't you going after him? I mean , he's …" She stopped herself .

Abel's eyes snapped to her , his grin turning from that of admiration to that of a Cheshire Cat . " He's what ?" She sniffed , regretting saying anything. He nudged her , eyes twinkling. " I see ." "

Wipe that smug look off of your face , Abel ." He put his hands up in surrender . "Don't worry , your secret's safe with me . You don't have to worry about me making a pass at Northwest either ." His eyes turned back to the angelic girl , eyes melting on contact . _Because my heart's already occupied_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gala's turning him into an absolute sap ..Wish me luck for finding inspiration , and I would appreciate prompts , both romantic and for the adventures and supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls . Never know what supernatural creatures to include . Thanks !


	3. Chapter 3

Though she wouldn't admit it , Dipper was growing worried about her brother.

He was usually suave , and while he would usually flirt with half of the population , recently his usual activities had halted . Now he stared at the Pines girl , thunderstruck with ,dare she say it , genuine feelings . Her brother may have been a flirt , but actually falling for someone ? She would sooner fall in love then him , and yet there he was , eyes sparkling in a way she had never seen before . It made her sick .

Abel had to admit , he almost felt worried .

His sister , seemingly cynical and heartless , had tripped into love . Or a crush at least . He caught her staring ,still calculating but somehow less cold . She had researched him too , if her browser history was any indication . He had a good laugh about that . Falling in love , with Pacific Northwest no less ! Sure , something he looked like a hippie through a neon filter (sometimes it felt like staring at the sun ) , but given under other circumstances , he would pursue him with enthusiasm .

He wouldn't have anything against Pacific if it wasn't his relationship towards Gala . He was a watchdog , ready to attack him at any moment if he dared tapped Gal's shoulder . His concerns were unnecessary ,of course . Abel liked to think of himself of gentleman , never mind how many would disagree. Honestly, if Pacific stuck around he may never get closer to Gal . Weave his fingers in her hair , pull her close , and then… Not if Pacific Northwest had anything to do with it .

The very thought made him sick .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for it being short . I promise things are going to get more interesting from here. Prompts and feedback are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Though she wouldn't admit it , Dipper was growing worried about her brother.

He was usually suave , and while he would usually flirt with half of the population , recently his usual activities had halted . Now he stared at the Pines girl , thunderstruck with ,dare she say it , genuine feelings .Her brother may have been a flirt , but actually falling for someone ? She would sooner fall in love then him , and yet there he was , eyes sparkling in a way she had never seen before .

It made her sick .

* * *

Abel had to admit , he almost felt worried . His sister , seemingly cynical and heartless , had tripped into love . Or a crush at least .He caught her staring ,still calculating but somehow less cold . She had researched him too , if her browser history was any indication . He had a good laugh about that . Falling in love , with Pacific Northwest no less ! Sure , something he looked like a hippie through a neon filter (sometimes it felt like staring at the sun ) , but given under other circumstances , he would pursue him with enthusiasm . He wouldn't have anything against Pacific if it wasn't his relationship towards Gala . He was a watchdog , ready to attack him at any moment if he dared tapped Gal's shoulder . His concerns were unnecessary ,of course . Abel liked to think of himself of gentleman , never mind how many would disagree. Honestly, if Pacific stuck around he may never get closer to Gal . Weave his fingers in her hair , pull her close , and then… Not if Pacific Northwest had anything to do with it .

The very thought made him sick .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for it being short . I promise things are going to get more interesting from here. Prompts and feedback are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Gala leaned over the side of the dock . " Mermando?" She called softly .

It was silent for several seconds before she could hear the loud plop of the surface being broken . A pair of chocolate eyes twinkled before her . " Gala ? " He leaned forward . " Is something wrong ?"

She shook her head . " I just wanted to check up on you ." She said shyly . " Are you alright ?"

He sighed . She had returned him to the water a few days prior , despite Pacific's attempts to stop Gal ( who had taken a job as a lifeguard's assistant in order to get closer to a certain crush of his ) . They had exchanged goodbyes before Mermando went on his way back to his family . At least , that was the plan . Apparently the lake wasn't attached to the ocean like they thought , which left Mermando even more alone than before . " I'm fine Gal , really. " She had been visiting him every night since then , keeping him company. While he appreciated it , he really didn't want to her to spend so much time on him .

" Well , I brought sandwiches just in case ." She waved a lunch box .

He grinned. " Thank you .It means the world to me ."

She blushed and unpacked the sandwiches. They talked about themselves and other fluffy subjects in an attempt to make Mermando feel better . The sky had began to turn pink . " Mermando ? " Gal finished packing up the lunch box. " One day , I'm going to get you out of here , I promise."

Mermando smiled weakly . " Thank you . But right now , you need to go home ." He gestured to the setting sun .

" Right." She rose and was about to turn away , but instead dropped on her stomach and gave her best attempt of a hug . Mermando hugged back , his smile dropped . " Goodbye , Mermando." And she left .

Mermando sighed , watching her shrinking silhouette in the distance. He couldn't help but doubt her words . He was about to turn away when -

" Mermando." A voice growled. He snapped back , meeting the angry eyes of Abel Gleeful. Mermando didn't know whether to blush or cringe at the memory of him . He was confident he would never see him again, and yet there he was .

" Abel, I-."

" Mermando ." He gritted his teeth . " We're no longer in a relationship . We aren't even friends . But if you pursue her romantically ?" He pointed with his thumb towards Gala . " I'll sell your tail and eat the rest of you with salt . Is that clear ?"

Mermondo's tail swished back and forth underwater , torn between feeling annoyance and fear .If it was anyone else , he would have brushed them off , but he knew Abel Gleeful . If he would catch him even holding her hand , then Abel would ... Mermondo suppressed a shudder at the images his imagination conjured up . " It's clear , no romance ."

" Good ." He rose from his kneeling position and sauntered off without another word . Mermondo watched him walk away , shaking his head . "Some people never change ." He mused .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW , Gala didn't kiss Mermando in this AU . This isn't the last you'll see of Mermando either ! Thanks for the read!


	6. Chapter 6

Gala groaned. It was a bad combination, wanting to explore the woods but being an out-of-towner . The woods had started to look the same, and she feared she was going in circles . Great.

Pacific had been busy, leaving her with nothing but the journal to guide her . She wasn't even sure if she could backtrack her steps by now .

" Gala Pines. Fancy meeting you -" Gal squealed and began to beat the figure with her rather heavy backpack. It took her several seconds to realize that the figure crouched on the ground, arms over head , was (surprise!) Abel Gleeful. She was hesitant to stop beating him but eventually did .

" W-what are you doing here ?"

" Boy . " He got up and began to brush himself off . "You have quite the arm ."

" You were stalking me , weren't you ?"

He was about to reply that , no , of course he wasn't. That he was simply following her so he could approach her without her nanny Northwest. _Oh_. He was stalking her , just like his creep of a sister. He had stooped that low . " Merely taking advantage of Gravity Fall's attractiveness to the supernatural. You?" That was a lie , one she didn't seem to believe .Dipper had dragged him around Gravity Falls in pursuit of supernatural discovery and whatever else the journal contained for years . Abel personally preferred more entertaining activities , like shopping or sharpening knives . But here he can make an exception. Gala still shakily held her backpack, ready to attack at any moment. Abel was personally offended. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her ,no matter how much she frustrated him . " You still didn't answer . If you don't mind me pointing this out , it seems that you're lost ."

" I'm not-"

" Gal , it's really not safe to wander these woods alone ."

" If you think you're going to stop me f-from exploring just to protect me -"

" I'm not saying that. It would be a shame to cage such an adventurous spirit ." He winked . " But what I said was true. Wandering in these woods alone can be suicide . Fortunately , I've walked these woods and encountered the supernatural multiple times . I want to come with you ."

She took a step back . Sure , right now he seemed to be a reasonable ,but several rumors surrounded him , ranging from being a player to a psychotic serial killer with supernatural powers.

" Just in case you didn't realize, I'm the only one who can lead you through and out these woods." He smirked slightly. While he would be far nicer to her than every other love interest of the day , that certainly didn't mean he would be any less cunning. That was a gift he wasn't going to waste.

She opened her mouth to argue but came up with nothing. " I-if you pull something-"

" I won't ! " He rolled his eyes. " What are we looking for anyways?"

She hesitantly pulled out Journal Three , flipping the page to an illustration of a winged creature . Half the time Pacific chose what they would investigate, and he wouldn't go after something like this. " There's a couple of pages on fairies and fae in here . Pacific never would come with me . " She rubbed the back of her neck .

" Dipper never mentioned anything like this ." He inspected the page , noticing a series of scribbled warnings . " Should we be concerned about this ?'

" They're just fairies . Besides , you promised."

He squinted harder , failing to make out the smaller print . Fortunately for Gal , he wasn't a worrier . " Come on then! We need to head East . " He grabbed her hand , forcing her to move quickly to keep up . The sections of the woods they were entering was home to the gnomes , unicorns , the like . A good place if you wanted information, but dangerous if you weren't careful. The silence grew awkward , especially after they began to walk at a normal pace . " So why fairies ?" He knew he asked the right question when she began to babble on about how cool and beautiful they were. Her entire face had lit up and her eyes sparkled , just like when she saw their show . He only half-listened , instead just watching her , a soft smile on his face . It was a shame she usually was only this bubbly when she wasn't with him . He had watched her before , noticing the contrast between her behavior around her friends and family compared to him . His smile weakened. "

According to the journal , it's this way ." Abel snapped back into reality. It appeared they were walking towards the heart of the woods , a place that shouldn't be taken lightly. Harmless creatures definitely wouldn't be in that part of the forest. Gal plunged forward . Abel weighed his options, should he keep his promise or possibly save themselves ? He caught sight of her beaming face . _Risk our lives it is_ . He made sure to keep close to Gal , going so far to cling on to her vest .

" Are you sure you want to go on ?" The woods had only grown darker, and Abel could swear someone was watching them . Gala looked up to him with concern. " Are you... scared?"

Abel's eyes widened . Did she think he was trying to leave because he was ...scared ?

" Relax . It just feels scary . I felt the same way before Pacific calmed me down. " Abel's dumbstruck expression didn't change. Gal interpreted it as him still being uneasy. " Everything's going to be fine. Umm… " Not knowing what else to do , Gal intertwined her fingers in his . " It's okay , we're almost there. Look !" She pointed towards the entry of a clearing . She began to drag him forward.

_Say something you idiot_ ! He inwardly screamed at himself. They were going even deeper into the woods, yet all he could focus on was his hand in hers .

She obliviously bounced closer . " Look , it's beautiful!"

Abel was temporarily blinded by the sunlight before he could make out his surroundings. It was beautiful. The figures appeared to be colorful auras at first glance, but upon closer inspection Abel saw tiny humanoid figures in dainty outfits. Tiny tinkling voices uttered musical nothings into the air . The mesmerized couple stumbled to a log in the center of the the clearing . Abel barely even registered that they were still holding hands. The glowing creatures glided through the air with grace , completely hypnotizing the two . They didn't realize how long they had stayed until Gal began to shiver due to the sun lowering below the tree line . They were both broken out of their trance . " You okay ?" Abel eyed her it concern . " Fine ." The shivering girl withdrew her hand from his to remove her red hair band from her ponytail. Abel froze at the sight of her hair down . He had the sudden urge to swing her in circles and gush about how cute she was . He might have , if they hadn't both realized that the fairies had stopped floating without purpose and were glaring at the two of them . Abel had to give her credit, Gal didn't freeze or panic . Without making sudden movements, she opened the journal to the dog eared page . The fairies began to buzz and swarm closer .

" Abel!" Gal hissed . " Does your hair piece contain silver ?"

He gulped . " It does ." It was at moments like this that he envied his sister's powers .

" It says here that silver can be used to repel fairies ."

" What about you ?" He whispered.

" I don't know -" Suddenly, a swarm of fairies dive-bombed for Gal . Without thinking, Abel dove on top of her , effectively shielding her . The fairies didn't come any closer , but they still circled them angrily.

" As much as I'm enjoying this , I really think we need to leave ." Abel's body was completely covering hers , so reading the journal was difficult.

" Hang on - it says here the Author was listening to " The Cool Guy's Guide to Getting Girls and other Social Rituals " on a walkman -"

" Paraphrase Gal !"

" All right! They discovered modern technology makes fairies extremely nauseated !" Abel had to shift his body so Gal could grab the flip phone out of her short's pocket ( they could be flustered later ). Not knowing what else to do , she began to play her ringtone, the main theme from _Believe in yourself_ . Within seconds, the fairies were on the ground, writhing in pain . Seeing it as their chance , Abel rose , picking Gal off of the ground . They sprinted away , Shimmery Twinkleheart's deep voice singing the optimistic lyrics all the way like a battle anthem . Unfortunately, Gala's stout body wasn't built for endurance and she began to fall behind . Abel stifled a groan before sweeping her off her feet bridal style. The fairies had collected themselves and were now getting nearer , half of them bumping into trees in their daze . Now that Abel was carrying Gal , his pace slowed . The glowing mob was just a few yards away by now , and they were growing nearer . In one last desperate attempt, Gal turned up the volume and hurled her bubblegum pop playing phone at the droning monstrosities . The baritone voice drowned out the world around the fae , causing them to collapse in an overstimulated heap . Abel's breathing was beyond ragged by the time they left the deep part of the forest . Once he deemed him themselves safe , he gently placed Gal down and collapsed in exhaustion . Gal stood by him , overcome with guilt . " Uhh...thanks . That was very brave ." She squatted beside him , patting his back awkwardly . She really hoped he wouldn't die .

Abel's desperate breathing stopped for a moment , almost causing Gal to stop breathing herself . Then he burst out laughing . " Did you realize what we just did ?" He slammed his fist on the ground . " Your ringtone a-and -" He broke out laughing again . Gal recalled the last few minutes of their lives . A snort broke out , then full blown laughter . Then they remembered some of the other things they did . Their laughter died down and awkwardness lay heavy in the air again . Then Abel did what he should have done sooner . " You look cold . Take my jacket ." Gal uncrossed her arms to wave him off .

" No thanks , I'm fine-" His powder blue jacket landed on her head .

" You were pretty brave too . Now come on , it's going to get dark soon ." Her wide icy blue eyes looked up from under his jacket , a grin spreading on her face to match his . They laughed together and began to walk home , leaving the swaying fir-trees behind .

* * *

 

" Gala , what the -" Gala quickly tore off the jacket and discarded it on the Mystery Shack's front porch . " Pacific , I can explain !" .

* * *

Abel tore towards his room , calling for Will to get some bandages for his multiple scratches and ignoring Dipper's questions . He dialed his phone at lightning speed . " Grendo , Candy , I can't wait to explain !

AN: Hey , bonding and actual action ! I used the original , non-Disney version of fairies, AKA absolute jerks . If you wear red , they can't sense you , though I'm not sure if it applies if you're holding the hand of the wearer. The reason Gal had a flip phone is because Pacific and Gal keep the flip phone on hand when exploring the woods , especially when they go alone . Pacific pretended to hate Gal's choice of ringtone , but that movie is his secret guilty pleasure. Feedback is appreciated , and thanks for the support !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey , bonding and actual action ! I used the original , non-Disney version of fairies, AKA absolute jerks . If you wear red , they can't sense you , though I'm not sure if it applies if you're holding the hand of the wearer. The reason Gal had a flip phone is because Pacific and Gal keep the flip phone on hand when exploring the woods , especially when they go alone . Pacific pretended to hate Gal's choice of ringtone , but that movie is his secret guilty pleasure. Feedback is appreciated , and thanks for the support


	7. Chapter 7

" I need you to teach me how to get boys!" Gala burst out , cheeks already on fire .

" You what ?" Abel stared , unable to process her words . She huffed , collapsing on the plush sofa . The impact caused his teacup to rattle . _She's so cute when she's flustered ._ But now was no time to get sidetracked . When she had asked to visit the Gleeful Manner , he had nearly leaped for joy . He had put on his best outfit and had Will put out the best teacups , ready to receive the love confession he had craved ever since he laid eyes on Gala Pines . He didn't expect this .

" I'm getting over this crush .." Abel began to fume but stayed silent . " I want to get over him , and we're going on a road trip soon . Someone suggested I get over him by talking to other guys , and on the road -"

" You'll never see them again ." He had done the same thing pretty much every time he traveled out of Gravity Falls . But that was before he met Gal .

" Right . I know you'll say no and it was stupid to ask , but I have no one else to turn to -"

" I'll do it .'

She looked up to him with wide eyes . " You will ?"

He winked. " Anything for my princess .Are you available now ?" Gal rolled her eyes but nodded . " Excellent .What's your opening line ?"

"Uhh..Hello , I'm Gala Pines . Who-"

" Wrong !" He jabbed a finger in the air . " Your into has to hook your prey .Like this ." He tugged her hands into his . " I'm Able Gleeful , but you can call me the boy of your dreams ." He winked.

She gaped at him for a few moments ...before bursting into laughter .

" What ?" Abel grew red .

" How did you ever get attract anyone with that God-awful pick-up line ?"

" I'll have you know that line has caused boys and girls from across the country to run into my arms !"

She shook her head . " No. I'm not doing that . I'll be the laughing stock of Roadkill County."

" Fine ." He moved his hands from hers to cross his arms . " We'll move on . Let's try mirroring ." She raised a brow . " A few years back my nerdy sister ," He nearly yelled that part over his shoulder . " Was reading a psychology book . It said that mirroring someone would make them feel connected to you . Your body language right now isn't reading confident or flirty . Mirror me . " He leaned to the side , head in his palm . He wore a soft smile . Gal (very awkwardly ) mirrored his pose . " Good . Now ." He began to move forward , shutting his eyes . Just to receive a light slap to his face . " Gal , surely you need to practice kissing . Unless you're already experienced ?"

She turned scarlet . " I'm not going to kiss anyone ! Besides -" He listened to her rant , barely containing a smile . He hadn't expected her to reciprocate , but now he knew that she wouldn't kiss anyone else . That certainly made him feel better .

" -and whether I'm experienced or not has nothing to do-"

" Okay . We'll try something else . " She calmed considerably . " Flattery . People eat it up. Of course , you can't go too far . There has to be a bit of truth to what you're saying . Try me ."

" But .. I don't have an idea on what to say ." " I'll try not to be too offended by that .For example . " He resumed his previous flirty pose . " I could say you're adorable .I could also say that you're smart and curious . Your thirst for adventure is contagious , and you can be brave when the time calls for it ." She froze , not knowing what to say . " Well , I guess I can say you're... confident , far more than me . You can be kinda brave yourself . I guess …" Her eyes roamed the room . " I can get why everyone falls for you . Oh , and you have pretty eyes!"

His confidence slipped between his fingers and his full face was lit on fire .

Gal swung her legs obliviously "How was that?" " Not bad ." He choked . Of course , he probably had a skewed perception of her , but what did that matter ?

Gal eyed her watch . " I need to go .Thanks Abel ! "

" My pleasure.I'll see you out ."

* * *

Abel watched her walk away from the mansion . His plan had worked somewhat . No kissing was planned , she thought his number one pick up line was ridiculous , and they had seceded in having a full conversation . She even came to him of her own will ! He sighed wistfully . Unfortunately , she didn't fall in love with him . He had only fallen harder .

" And you call me the nerd ."

He jumped and sharply turned to his sister . " How long were you standing there ?"

" Long enough . Geez , I didn't realize you were still using that line . Didn't you come up with that when we were ten ? What's next , the " Yes-Defiantly-Absolutely " gag again ?"

" Shut up ! Like you're so smooth with Northwest !"

" I don't need to be "smooth" ! He's an obstacle to journal three and nothing more ! Besides , I'm ten times smoother than you ! "

"Oh , right ! You stare at him like the creep you are and then -"

" Like you don't do the same thing !"

* * *

Will sighed , collecting the shards of the tea set . It was a shame , it was brand-new and imported . He rose to collect the various knives that were stuck in various objects around the room . Honestly , it was hard to believe he was the only demon in the house . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abel's such a hopeless sap . The Gleeful twins have completely different sides to them that are only known to Will . Some are terrifying , and others..not so much . Was this chapter okay ? I don't feel 100% satisfied with it . I love Will by the way , and he's going to make plenty of appearances in future chapters


	8. Chapter 8

" Do you ever wonder where Suse goes off to when she's off work ?" Abel watched Suse's retreating figure from their window , his legs slung over the sofa arm .

Dipper glanced over the top of her book " Besides to eat or visit her grandfather? No idea ."

* * *

 

" Suse ?" Suse had burst into the manor in a panic and was muttering something about a wedding. " What's wrong ? You're being more emotional than Will ." Abel said with slight concern.

" My cousin's getting married this weekend and I promised my abuelo I would get a date !" She gasped. " I know this may be surprising to you Dogs , but I'm not that good at talking to dudes !" She sighed and swiped a piece of paper from a box of shattered knives and taped it to her face . " You belong on me , " Broken beyond repair and now utterly useless " sign . "

"Dipper !" Abel hissed . " Are you just going to let her go through this ?"

Dipper snorted. " What? Are we supposed to get her a date ? She's just part of the staff , Abel . Don't Tell me you feel sympathy for her . "

" Dipping sauce, she's been our favorite servant since we came to Gravity Falls! Remember how many times she helped us before? All the fun we had ? If we don't help her , it will be like leaving a golden retriever to suffer all alone!"

" You act like we're above that ." " Dipper …for me !"

She rolled her eyes . " Fine." To be honest with herself , she wouldn't mind hearing her brother's romantic advice for herself . You know , for scientific purposes. Abel rolled from his position and ripped off the piece of paper from Suse's face . " See these knives , Suse ? They're completely broken , like you ."

" Dog , this isn't making me feel any better-"

" Suse ! These knives may be broken , but look at these jagged edges . These knives may be harder to handle, but they're also very sharp , possibly sharper than unbroken knives. You are a broken knife,Suse ."

Dipper shook her head . " Dear Lord ."

" I-I am a broken knife . You're right , Dude !"

Abel pumped his fist into the air " Will , get our credit cards , we're going to the place where romance lives and fashion styles die ! To the mall !"

* * *

" So , what you're saying is these humans spend all of their time and money in this shopping complex to fulfill empty materialistic desires and to impress people in their social circles by buying trendy , useless items such as skinny jeans and soft pretzels?"Will scratched his head . " That's what I've observed so far ." Dipper scribbled in her notebook." This " Mall" is a social experiment that may be even more interesting than Suse's romantic interactions with men ." She looked up to see Suse chasing after a man with her fingers prying open her eyes and screaming" Eye contact !" She snapped her notebook shut . " I stand corrected."

" Abel pinched the bridge of his nose. " You're really bad at this. "Suse hung her head . " Don't worry Suse . " Abel retrieved a quarter machine toy . " You just have to stick with it !" The sticky hand stuck to Suse's cheek .

" Feel it , it's real ." Suse looked up to see her cousin and their future spouse."I can't be seen like this, I have to hide !"

* * *

Suse collapsed against a shelf and groaned . " This is it . A lifetime of loneliness . You're the only ones that understand me , Fighty Hogg , Dr. Punch Head ."

" This is pathetic." Dipper shook her head . " I almost feel ...sorry for her ."

Will turned around the shop in circles . _So this is that form of overpriced , digital human sedation my young master was telling me about . Fascinating_.

" Huh . Never seen that one before" Suse picked up a box . " Virtually improve your dating skills .Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend ."

" Huh , I haven't seen that one either .Abel leaned over her shoulder. " What ?" He noticed his sister's questioning glance. " Candy brought over some games once . It was fun ." " I wouldn't recommend that one Miss ." The cashier said ." This is the third time someone brought it back , plus there's a note on it that says " Destroy at all costs ".

" So , hey there .What's your deal ? "" Suse leaned against a cardboard cutout of a very handsome action character"How about-" The cutout fell to the ground . " Oh God he's dead !"

" I think the risks might be worth the potential benefits." Dipper threw her a pitying look .

" We'll take our chances."

" Young masters ." Will walked up to them . " Have you ever heard of this " Animal Crossing" ?"

* * *

" Well, that's about my entire life story. Now tell me something about you !"

" Suse ?"The twins pushed Suse's door open . " Every time you compliment me , I get another highlight in my eyes !" The twins saw a rather handsome technicolored anime boy whose eyes got wider every time Suse gave him another compliment . By the end , the boy was shaking and making unidentifiable noises .

" Suse , have you slept at all ?"

Suse shook her head . " I haven't seen any natural sunlight in thirteen hours ! But get this , I'm going on dates and making eye contact !"

" Suse , maybe it's time for you to apply these skills with real boys ." Abel drew back the curtains, causing Suse to dive under her desk and hiss.

Gif winked . " Why , nya Suse !" He swiped his hand like a paw and giggled a little too hard.

" Ugh . We're going back to the mall ." The twins began to drag her away . " I'll see you later Gif ! I'll be back , I swear!"

" It's just a game , you don't need to wish it farewell." Dipper rolled her eyes .

GIF glared at the shut door . " Right , it's just a game , and very soon you'll be just a corpse..."

* * *

" Pick a boy , any boy ." Abel inspected his fingernails.

Suse walked backwards. " These boys have so many dimensions , and no explanatory menus !" She crashed into a man , making him drop his bag ." U-undo ! Undo !"

The man cradled his messenger bag . " You can't undo who you are ." He hissed .

Suse took several steps backwards , slamming her back against a store window . " I hate this ! I wish I was safe back home with Gif- "

"Hi Suse !"

Suse turned to the animated boy who was literally exuding hearts out of his pixelated body . " Oh , Gif ! I'm so glad to see you ! But also kind of confused …"

Gif pressed his hand as if in an attempt to lift her chin. " Oh Suse...I am anything but an ordinary game ." He switched between multiple screens . " I am ...special ." He sent a bolt of electricity into a robot dog . "The programmers tried to delete me , so I had to delete them ." He said darkly with flashing eyes .

" Are they okay ?" Suse pressed her hands against the main screen .

"That's not important ." Said multiple Gifs across multiple screens . " What is important is you never have to speak to any other boy again ,we can stay together ...FOREVER !" One giant Gif formed across all of the screens . His mouth was grinning like mad , but his eyes shone with something else .

" Well , that sounds nice . Sort of a red flag ." She noticed his smile dropped into a scowl . " But mostly awesome !"

GIF broke out in his computerized laugh . " I'm glad you see things my way …" He smirked.

"So what do you want to do now ?"

" Anything you want , new girlfriend ."

* * *

" Where did she go , anyways ?" Dipper shrugged . " Will said we were likely to find her around this sticky , tacky area that's called "kidz zone ".

" " Is that her ?" Everyone turned to the play area where Suse sat on a toy train . The surprising part was she was talking ...to a boy !

" Dipping Sauce , are you hearing what I'm hearing ?"

" D-did they just agree to go on a date ?" Will stuttered .

" Look at how they're looking at each other ! Now he's walking off into the sunset ! Come on !" Abel dragged them both towards the play area . " Suse !" Abel tackled her . " That was amazing !"

" You held a conversation and you got a date ." Dipper held in her feelings of being impressed .

"I got a date ?" Suse said from her position on the floor .

" You acted liked you done this a million times before , that game actually worked ! You don't need it anymore !" " Like ...get rid of it ?But I like Gif . He's predictable ."

" Uh , Suse . You do realize that you can't take Gif to your cousin's wedding ." Abel scratched the back of his neck .

" I -" She looked crestfallen .

" Let's go home ."

GIF watched their retreating forms . So his little Suse intended to leave him ? He glitched violently . He wasn't going to give her up so easily , and that was a promise .

* * *

" So , Gif ." Suse rubbed the back of her neck . " I was wondering if I could ask you a question ."

" Anything you want , new girlfriend . I am programmed to find everything you say interesting ."

" Well , my cousin's party is coming up and I think I should take someone a little less , you know … beep boop ."

" I don't think you know what you're talking about." He raised his voice. " Every other guy will make fun of you ! No one understands you like me , and no one will ever love you like me !'

" Y-you think so ?"

" I know so ! You bought my game , I held your books , you're mine ! Now sit down in that chair or else !"

" I don't like the way you're acting!'

" I won't let them take you away from me ! I do whatever it takes to keep you , you're mine !" He slammed his fists against the screen.

Suse's eyes grew wide . " Pause !" She slammed down on her keyboard. GIF's face which was set in pure rage a second ago was now frozen in one of disbelief ( and perhaps...hurt ?). " I'm so sorry." Suse sighed." But I think having a cursed robo boyfriend was less of a good idea than I thought. I'm taking you back after this date . I'm sorry Gif ." She retrieved the disc and sulkily walked out .

The black screen glitched with blinding flashes of light . GIF's distorted face jerked up and down." You shouldn't have done that Suse ."

* * *

" You can do this Suse !" Abel yelled . Will beat on her back upon instructor of his master . Abel pointed to the determined looking girl ." How does he look ?"

" Nice !"

" What are his stories ?"

" Interesting!"

" And who's going to be the most charming date in the world?"

" SUSE IS !"

" Now ...date !" Suse screamed and tore away . " They grow up so fast ." Abel sighed.

Will wiped a tear . As an immortal being, he was no stranger to others growing and aging at lighting speed , but still .Miss Ramirez was his favorite human in Gravity Falls (perhaps beside that Gala Pines that his young master was obsessed with ) . He couldn't help but tear up .

Dipper sniffed . "Freaks ."

* * *

" Pacific, that's disgusting."

" For your information, sugar on pizza is delicious ! Hey , look ! Mel came in with his date ! And they're holding hands !"

" Wait a second , is that ?"

" Pacific Northwest ." They turned in their booth to see the twins (and Will ) sitting across from them .

Gal sighed . Not a day goes by without-

"Gal ! " Abel sprung from his seat into her lap , nuzzling her face .

" Help me !"

Pacific was about to remove the (rather forward) boy from his cousin when Dipper slid from her booth to in-between Pacific and the couple . " God , Gleeful. Are you stalking us again ?"

" Pft . Not everything's about you . We were overseeing our servant's date ."

Will awkwardly came up to the table, forced to stand at the end from lack of room.

" You mean Mel is dating-" Abel separated his face an inch away from Gal's to look at him.

" Suse . Our favorite servant and friend . Our first friend from Gravity Falls , actually." He moved back towards Gal and began to deeply purr in contentment.

Pacific thought it was kind've rude to say that in front of Will , but the demon seemed used to it . He gave a heavy sigh rather than burst into tears.

" Relax, she's nothing like us , if that's what you're worried about ."

Pacific had to admit that was pretty comforting . Fine . This night could go smoothly. Mel and Suse looked like they were having enjoying themselves. He took a sip of his soda . Perhaps tonight could even be fun .

* * *

Gif watched the couple from behind the thick screen of the arcade machine. He burned deep with jealousy . Did that ponytail-wearing idiot think he could just swoop in and take his Suse away from him ?

Suse's eyes strayed towards him , causing her to choke . Mel patted her arm . He should be the only one to comfort her and care for her ! Only him !

_You left me … for him ?_

Suse roze from her seat and ran over to the pathetic twins and that bluenette man who was always misty eyed . If that was their attempt to hide , than defeating them would be no problem. As for that stage full of animatronics … what perfect vessels . " Don't worry Suse . Very soon we'll be together and you'll see things my way…"

* * *

 

" Hey Mel ! How about we go into the deep woods away from all people and electronics !"

" But the show is starting…" Suse slowly turned to the stage . " Oh no ."

" Hello friends . " The animalistic animatronic strung a cord . "Who-ha the owl is dead ." The lights suddenly shifted , bathing the stage in an alien light. " This next song goes out to my forever, and I do mean forever, girlfriend Suse .

Dipper nudged her brother .

" I'm busy."

" If you weren't so preoccupied with cuddling your plaything then you would realize that disturbing animatronic has been possessed and everything's about to go to h-"

Abel's eyes snapped open .

* * *

Suse grabbed Mel's lavender sleeve . " We need to get out of here!"

" The only way out is in my arms ! After them !" GIF growled .

_She's not getting away from me . Not now , not ever ._

The animatronics chased after the customers and Gala and Pacific we're dragged away by their respective Gleeful without an explanation . Gif snapped his fingers, causing the security screens to slam down over the exits before his main targets could escape .

" Sorry Suse ." His voice rose an octave higher. " But you can't run away from our relationship." Balls shot towards his targets. " And you certainly can't run away from me ."

Surprisingly , it was Will who moved first . He tugged down an arcade machine which made an effective (though crammed) shield . Gif had the urge to roll his eyes. They were talking amongst themselves, probably trying to come up with a plan to defeat them . He stalked towards them , his true self following suit on the arcade screens .

" -dating simulator that achieved sentience and went crazy -" Suse breathlessly explained.

" Oh , I am crazy .Crazy for you , Suuuse ." Electricity blasted from his palm .

" Look , Mel , there's only one way out of here . I'll distract him and the kids will protect you . It's the only way ! "

:Suse , these are children ."

" The only way !" Suse used a platter to protect her head from the downpour of plastic balls and slid under the animatronic rats and slid on underneath the shutter doors of the kitchen .

" We'll separate on three ." Dipper said . " One , two , three-"

A metal slaw split the machine between them , causing them to scatter .

* * *

 

Gal gasped " Where are we -"

" In here !" Abel pushed her up the slide .

" Wait , shoes first !"

* * *

Pacific gulped .

" I'm going to eat your face like pizza !"The enormous bear had nearly cornered him .

" You idiot! " Dipper stepped in front of him , slamming down a button that caused the machine to flash , effectively distracting the bear . Dipper grabbed his wrist and ran past the giggling monstrosity .

" How did you -"

" Honestly Northwest, all I had to do was distract a slow fool with flashing lights and sounds . Do you know what I do for a living?"

The bear turned to them at that comment, ready to strike. _BAM!_

Mel slammed a chair over it's head , breathing heavily. Two shadows appeared behind him , claws outstretched . He did the only thing left to do . He screamed.

* * *

" I really suggest you stop struggling Suse , or this is going to be a lot more painful than it needs to be!" He had backed her against a still-hot oven and he was still coming closer to her . " I've gotten every one of you surrounded . "He laughed ." There's no way ouuut ."

" I'll do anything you want! Just let them go!"

" You promised to be my girlfriend , and that is a promise you're going to keep, one way or another . Think about it .All the other boys are unpredictable . They laugh and judge you . Do you really think Mel will take you back after that awful date ?" The kitchen TV showed the images reflective of Suse's fears .His metal arms wrapped around her waist in a death grip , his two-dimensional eyes staring into hers with an intense gaze that made a shiver run down her spine . " I can download your brain on this hard drive . So we can be together, forever. I really suggest you take the offer Suse . " His hand tilted her chin upward in a painfully crushing grip . " Or else I'll have to do something I really don't want to do ."

" Miss Question Mark , are you in here ?" A trembling Will stumbled through , looking genuinely shocked at what he found there.

Gif sharply turned to him . " Suse won't be talking to any other boy ever again. Especially not a weeping coward like you !"

" S-hut up . And let go of Miss Ramirez !"

Suse realized the opportunity she had . Carefully she retrieved the disc and slid it into the oven .

" I'd kill every other male on this planet before they take her away . Fortunately though , I won't have to . You're coming with me -" Suddenly, Suse let out a sharp hiss of pain . " Suse, what's wrong -" He looked down to see sparks flying off his body and landing on Suse . He pulled away ( he wouldn't want her to get hurt beyond repair) and a second later he began to scream as his flesh began to melt off .' No, this isn't supposed to happen ! We were supposed to be together !" His distressed face would have been covered in tears if it was possible . " No , Suse !" He choked. " We were supposed to together! Forever-" His skeleton of a body dropped to the ground.

* * *

" I'm sorry about this . This place seemed a lot more fun when I was a kid . " Suse slouched against the skeeball machine.

" Believe or not I've been on worst dates ."

" Really?"

" Never date a magician ."

" Ew , why would I?" They both laughed and walked towards Suse's friends .

" By the way , would you be interested in going to my cousin's wedding? I swear there are like zero robot badgers ." She retrieved the invitation card from her pocket .

" Oh , I'm sorry Suse . It's just that I'm in Portland for two weeks , and it's something I can't get out of."

" You're going back to Portland? But what about my cousin's wedding ? Last time I said I had a boyfriend and there was no one to show it didn't end well ."

Abel nudged his sister . " Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

Will's knees began to knock under their intense gaze .

" Oh Suse , we found you a date !"

* * *

Will was far from an inexperienced dancer , but it was hard to tell by his movements made clumsy by him shaking all over .

" Just a reminder , Will ." Dipper grinned menacingly over her book . " If you are anything less than the perfect wedding date , then you'll be spending the night in the torture chamber."

" Aww." Abel leaned on his sister's shoulder , watching the dancing couple. " You do care ." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter .Everyone in the Gleeful household is showing their love for Suse in this chapter . I love GIF , and I'm glad I added in some of his parts . Also wanted Will to play hero , because I don't think of him as a coward, you know ? He's rather selfless and heroic, but in a quiet kind of way. I adore him and love writing from his POV.Some future chapters are based on actual episodes . BTW , Suse had a room in the Gleeful manor , though she visits her grandfather a lot to keep him company .


	9. Chapter 9

" Oh . My . God." Gal failed to contain a snort ." You mean when you were nine you -"

" Made "Abel's guide to life " videos? Yes , yes I did ."

" Aw , you're so cute ! "

" Yeah , my sense of style was a bit quirky back then ." He laughed and rested his chin on his hands . " I convinced my friends to gang up on people and give them extreme makeovers . Will was our main target , but he wasn't much of a challenge."

" You made your sister flip her shades at you ?"

' Hey , this is where we got Grunkle Stan ! " He shook his head. " What was weirder was he liked his tiger face paint ."

" These are great !"

" I know , right? " He turned to her . " I was thinking... I've only gotten wiser over the years ." He wiggled his brows . " And now that I you , a very important installment , I think it's time for a reboot."

" What ?"

" Come on." He took her hands and waved his arms . " Abel's and Gal's guide to life " He poked her cheek . " And company!"

" I mean it sounds like it can be kinda  fun ,but what can we make videos of ?"

" I'm glad you asked !" He plopped into his desk chair and tugged her into his lap . " I have made an entire binder dedicated to these ideas ."

" Wow ." She breathed. " You made these just yesterday?"

" Well , no . I started writing these down when I was six and never really stopped."

" That explains why I can't even lift it ."

He grinned . " I've already did most of the work . See ? I numbered my them in chronological order , by favorite , and most lethal .Though those last two categories tend to overlap!"

" What ?"

He he slid his arms around her and spun them in his chair at a dizzying speed . " This is going to be so much fun ! "

* * *

 

"I said it then and I'll say it now ,a horrible remix of you saying your name while you do random activities makes a horrible theme song." Dipper said from the doorway .

" We're keeping it ! " He turned to the camera . "Today , Able's guide to … dating! _Pst_ ,hold up the sign , Suse !" He hissed. " Anyways , as we all know, I am a dating expert ! In fact , I can't I just can't keep the kids off of me !" A cardboard cutout of a character (from a certain musical about high school life) was held up to the window.

" Abel , I love you so much! Please let me into your life !"

" You know what you did , Zac ! Oh wait ... I don't have to do this anymore, I have a real girl now !" He slapped his forehead. " I'll delete that later … Will , get me the phone!"

* * *

 

" Just pretend you're attracted to me!"

" What ?"Gal and Pacific stood before him .

" Oh , would you look at that ! We're filming!"

Pacific sighed. " Abel , I don't know how to express my desire to be with you , so I cover them up with violence . Like this ." He took a rolled up cardboard sign and smacked him in the head .

" I ...uh " She began to pet his hair awkwardly. " You have pretty eyes ."

He leaned into her touch and began to purr . " See , audience? Can't stay away from me ! " He whipped out an photo album " Today my Album of First Dates makes a guest appearance ! My album was considerably smaller when I was nine , but if my nine -year self could see me now ..."

Pacific hit him again. " Stop tearing up and get on with it!"

" Right!" He moved the camera into the main living room. " Today I am going to test the datebility of five of the most hottest ladies and gents in Gravity Falls! Suse !"

" Get ready to fall in love America! I am looking at the right camera , right?"

" Will !" " A-am I doing this right ? " He wrung his hands . " It's been five years since I was on film and even then -"

" Dipper !"

" Kill me ."

" Pacific!" " Who are you even making this for ?"

" And my personal favorite, Gal !"

" You said we were going to have ice cream … and why has three out of the four cameras been on me the entire time ?"

He shot her a scoop of ice cream in her mouth. She sighed. " Fine, I'm pacified ."

" Now time for a simple nine-thousand question dating quiz !"

* * *

 

" How many kids would you like to have ?" Suse tapped the pencil against her chin . " Seven ! One to love for each day of the week!"

" How do you treat a gal or guy ?" Pacific rubbed his neck , recalling his time with Rob . " Hover near by and laugh at everything they say , obviously!"

" What would you do if you met the right man , who'd worship and adore you , who'd do anything you say and be your devoted slave , then what would you do ?' Dipper chuckled . " I would pity them .

" I -" Will's face flushed at one of the questions. " I would never !"

Gal looked over his shoulder. " What are you looking at - ' She yelped and flew backward .

" I never said all the questions would be PG ." Able wagged a finger. " Now , while they're busy working on this ...we give you animal dating!"

* * *

"NO ANIMALS WERE HURT IN THE PROCESS OF THIS VIDEO (IF YOU DON'T INCLUDE GAL )." Two toads were shoved together. " TOAD-A-LLY DATING !'

An owl and with a lawn ordament owl . "HOOT DO YOU LOVE?"

Abel gently placing several squirrels on Gal just for them to attack her viciously . "TOGETHER FUR-EVER !"

* * *

 

Results ! " And the test results read…Dipper , you may be cold and shy when it comes to affection -"

" Don't say my name and shy in the same sentence."

" But when push comes to shove , you'll do anything for your lover . A strong person who puts you in your place when need be and doesn't give up on the relationship is an ideal mate for you ! Your dating score is ... let's just say it's low ."

QUESTIONABLE

" Gal . You are absolutely perfect in every way . Your perfect mate is a stylish brunette who-'

" It doesn't say that !"

AN ANGLE SENT TO LIGHT UP MY LIFE

" Moving on ! Pacific , you can be hot-headed and stubborn beyond reason, but your loyalty and willingness to make your mate happy makes you worth it ! You can put your partner in their place if necessary . Your score is around the third quartile . DATABLE

Will , Suse ." He squinted at his paper . " You both got perfect scores !"

TOTAL HUNKS!

" Yes !" Suse pumped her fist . " What my abuelo said was true ! We're love gods , dude !" Suse gave Will a high five . Will blushed." Would you look at that."

* * *

 

FINAL THOUGHTS

" Love is all around us , and if it seems you two aren't the right fit … force it !" He slammed his fist on the table. " See you next time -Oh no , the squirrels are back ! Gal , save me ! Ahhh!-"

_Static ._

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters aren't posted in any particular order . Glad to finally post on A03 ! Go check out my story of the same name to see any chapters I haven't yet posted on here . Until then !


End file.
